


And A Legend Was Born

by Lady_Lombax



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - How to Train Your Dragon Fusion, First Meetings, Gen, Newt likes making friends, Pre-Relationship, This is how Legends are born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lombax/pseuds/Lady_Lombax
Summary: Tina is suspicious of Newt's new abilities in the dragon ring. She never would have imagined that following him would just be one more step towards making both of themLegends.





	And A Legend Was Born

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_needless_litany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_needless_litany/gifts).



> Whoo! My first exchange! I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I had fun writing it! While Newt was fun to write, Tina was surprisingly hard. I hope I managed to capture her voice well enough while still keeping her in the Astrid-shaped hole.

Legends are made through many twists and turns. Some legends are made when one turns left instead of right. A great feat of strength. Wisdom and courage found in the deepest parts of a hero’s heart.  
  


A hand stretched in kindness to an enemy.

  
There also comes a time when those legends must come to light. The victor brags. The storytellers sing the sagas.

  
Someone discovers the star-crossed friendship.

  
Later Newt would contemplate those ideas but at that very moment, all he could do was stare at Tina, eyes darting all over the cove. On the outside, it merely looked as if he had been startled by her sudden appearance, on the inside he was panicking.

  
Rapidly.

  
If he had known shooting down that Thunder Fury would result in this, then… he might have shot him down anyway since it meant Newt discovered that what his people knew about dragons wasn’t true at all and he now had the proof to back it all up.

  
Not that he could really tell anyone.

  
“Tina? Tina! What… um, What are you doing here?”

  
Berk’s Prodigy Warrior of their generation scowled at him from her perch on the boulder and levelled her weapon at him. Which Newt thought would be ironic if the weapon he made would be the one to kill him. Especially if she kept glaring at him like that.

  
“I want to know what exactly is going on, _Newt._ ” Porpentina, mostly known by her nickname Tina since the _only_ ones allowed to call her that were her parents and occasionally her sister Queenie, hissed out.

  
Newt winced and stammered as Tina slid down and stalked towards him.

  
Oh, he was in so so _so_ much trouble if Tina found out what exactly he been hiding down here in the tiny cove not far from their village.

  
Of course, it was mostly his own fault. If he had just killed the Thunder Fury or let it go after he’d (sort of) _healed_ it or even not shot it down at all, he wouldn’t be in this mess.

  
But no.

  
He’d shot the Thunder Fury down. He’d found it and let it go from the netting. He then proceeded to fix up its feathered tail.

  
And try to train it.

_  
Thor’s Beard,_ he’d even named the creature!

  
And several other smaller dragons that had appeared in the cove since!

  
Not to mention the trick with the eels, the dragon nip and the Scratch Spot he’d found on every dragon species. It was a wonder that no one else was suspicious like Tina was.

  
(Although since his only sort-of-friend had been Jacob before this all started, and the rest of the village weren’t the brightest torches on the wall, it might not be that big of a surprise.)

  
Something behind them snapped and Tina, true to form, fell into a defensive stance and started peering around them while Newt panicked, hoping that none of the dragons would come out of hiding.

  
“Going on? Nothing! Nothing is going on!” Newt babbled out.

  
Tina continued to scowl and turned back to him, browbeating him backwards. “Nothing? No one just _gets_ as good as you in Dragon Training. _Especially_ you.”

  
Newt tried to stammer out an excuse as he slipped lightly on an errant leaf while backing away from the furious teen.

  
Tina continued to talk over him. “Are you _training_ with someone?”

  
Newt supposed that technically he was _training_ with someone, just not the kind of training that the village gave or expected.

  
Tina finally gestured to the leather harness which made Newt wince.

  
“And what is this? It _better_ not involve this.” Tina snapped as she tugged on the shoulder.

  
Another twig snapped and she shoved Newt aside to peer into the shadows around them.

  
Newt scrambled up from where he’d fallen and darted in front of her, laughing awkwardly. “Haha, you caught me. I.. I.. I’ve been studying how to make better leather armour and the different habitats around here. So drag me back and we’ll tell everyone.” He grabbed her hand and pressed it against his chest.

  
He was too focused on trying to make Tina focus on him and _not_ on the moving shadow he could see out the corner of his eye where he _knew_ his friend was hiding to see the brief surprise that crossed Tina’s face.

  
Newt was almost notorious for never making eye contact with most people (Jacob and the blacksmith, Dumbledore, were the only ones who Newt made regular eye contact with.) and yet he was making consistent, if darting, eye contact with her.  But that didn’t stop her from taking the hand he held and bending it backwards.

  
“I’ve had enough of you lying to me.” Tina hissed, forcing Newt to the ground and tripping him.

  
“Ow!”

  
“You need to tell me what is going on right now.” Tina stepped over him.

  
A roar echoed across the cove.

  
Tina snapped her head up and watched in horror as something deep bronze crouched menacingly, snarling furiously, and bounded towards them out of the shadows.

  
Tina spun on her heel, tackling Newt who was trying to stand back down to the ground, and yelled; “Get down!”

  
She scrambled back up to her feet between Newt and the beast, braced her axe, ready to strike as the _Thunder Fury_ charged at them.

  
Just as the creature was nearly on top of them, Newt darted between them.

  
“No! Wait! Wait! Wait!” He yanked the axe out of her hands with surprising strength and threw it aside. He then threw himself at the dragon, almost cooing.

  
“It’s okay! It’s okay. She’s a friend. Easy, boy, easy.” Newt pressed his hands on the deep bronze scales of the dragon’s birdlike muzzle easily causing the dragon to fall back down onto its forepaws, still growling. He kept his hands on the muzzle and looked back at Tina who had an expression of deep shock and terror as she scooted backwards and up onto her feet, watching them both warily.

  
“You scared him.”

  
“I scared _him?!_ ” Tina took a few steps back before biting out. “And who is him?” She glanced down. “And _who are they?!_ ”

  
Around the paws of the Thunder Fury was a much smaller Niffling Terror (with its iconic black scales and long nose), a delicately feathered Hidden Guise and the smallest that was barely the size of Newt’s foot was a Green Stick.

  
Little did either Tina or Newt know the next few hours would redefine not only the relationship between them (a relationship that would eventually become one that would make them _legends_ in their own right) but the relationship all Vikings would have with Dragons, all knowledge they had of Dragons and change the very course of history itself.

  
“Guys, this is Tina. Tina, this is Niff.” He gestured to the Niffling Terror which was inching towards Tina’s forgotten (and very shiny) axe.

  
“Dougal.” The Hidden Guise twitched and huddled behind Next’s leg.

  
“Pickett.” The Green Stick (which was a small snake-like dragon) leapt up and curled around Newt’s arm, watching warily.

  
“And finally, Tina. This is Frank.”

  
The Thunder Fury growled, Tina fled and Newt gave chase.

  
And a legend was born.


End file.
